Good Boy
by Gerao-A
Summary: Kagome decides to teach Inuyasha new "doggie" tricks. our first Inuyasha fic, please be nice


Slayers Extreme

_Good Boy._

Ramon: our first Inuyasha fic.

Maliska: it is our first Inuyasha fic so please be nice.

Sunny: Inuyasha and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Alandra: we hope that you people can enjoy this.

_--_

"**Inuyasha, sit down!!**" Kagome shouted after Inuyasha annoyed her again, she can return back to her world without him bugging to return.

Inuyasha fell down with his face flatted on the ground. He then looks up at Kagome with a vaporizing look. "Kagome I am so sick and tire of this!!" He shouted furiously and got up. "Every time I do a little thing you get angry for no reason and you say those damn words all because of this damn necklace!"

"I get angry for no reason? Who is the idiot who broke my new bike?" Kagome replied.

"Oh for the love of…. You are still angry at that? But that is not the point! I am under the weather and enervate of those two words!"

"What? The _sit down_ words?"

THUMB!!

Inuyasha fells down on the ground face first and gets up on his feet again. "YES!! You see what I mean? I always fall down on the ground when you say those words, even when you say them by accident!! Can you at least stop saying them?"

"Well, you just gently obey me like a little puppy." Kagome giggled.

"**STOP TREATING ME LIKE A DOG!!**" Inuyasha yells loudly at Kagome's face.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "So that is how it's going to be huh? Well I am going to make you beg for me to keep up with those two words that you hate so much!"

"Oh Yeah?" Inuyasha dared. "I'll see that when I believe it!"

"Oh yeah? Well YOU talk to much, so…..Bark boy!"

"RUFF, RUFF!!" Inuyasha obeyed and barked like a dog, and then he snapped when he realized what he did. "For the last time, don't treat me like a dog!!"

"Oh you are all tense out." Kagome teased. "Why don't you relax and…give me your paw."

Inuyasha obeys and sits down on the ground and gives Kagome his hand. Inuyasha then turns red of fury with what Kagome forced him to do. "STOP IT!!"

Kagome grinned, she loves the lesson she is giving Inuyasha. "Roll over, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha lands down on the ground and rolls all over the ground like a puppy. After he is done Inuyasha gets up to his feet and glares at Kagome. "Will you stop that?! This is so humiliating!!"

Kagome ignores the shouting and looks at her clock. "I think the news paper has already come. Inuyasha, go fetch the paper, go boy!"

Inuyasha immediately obeys and runs over to the door to fetch the paper.

Minutes later Inuyasha returns with the news paper on his mouth. Then he hands it over to Kagome and puffed like a dog.

"Good boy." Kagome takes the paper and then rubs one his hears.

Inuyasha puffed excitedly like a dog when Kagome rubs his hear, then he wakes to realize what he's doing. "KAGOME STOP IT!!"

"Here is your prize!" Kagome shows to Inuyasha a bone that she had with her.

Inuyasha got hypnotized with the mere sight of the bone, Kagome moves the bone right and left and Inuyasha follows the movements, like a dog of course.

"Fetch!" Kagome throws the bone to the air and Inuyasha runs after it.

Inuyasha garbs the bone with his teeth's and then he starts to dig a hole on the ground. After the hole was big enough Inuyasha throws the bone into the hole and starts to burry it. Inuyasha returns back to normal when he realized what he was doing.

"**AAAAAAH!!**" Inuyasha screamed like a maniac, all these humiliations is driving him crazy.

Kagome walks to him with a grin on her face. "Had enough or do you want more?"

Inuyahsa wipes his head furiously and then sighed in defeat. "Alright Kagome, you won. I won't complain ever again about the sit down business, but please don't ever make me do those thwarting things again." Inuyasha hates to beg to Kagome but it is best not to annoy her anymore about this subject or else she will force him to more embarrassing stuff.

Kagome lifts two fingers in victory. "Good, then to celebrate this occasion…… SIT DOWN BOY!!"

Inuyasha falls face first on the ground again. "Kagome, you are so mean……"

Inuyasha then gets up to his feet and looks around the surroundings with a serious and embarrassed look.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know… I just have the feeling that I'm being watched and that everyone in the world is laughing at me."

Now who could be laughing at Inuyasha?

The end.

Sunny: our first Inuyasha fic, what o you think?


End file.
